Never let you go
by NewCaptainofSquad9
Summary: Two years after the revolutionary war, Amelia decides to live with her love, Arthur in Britain. In choice giving her country, America up to Alfred. As Amelia stays with Arthur she starts to see his true colors and intentions. Will she stay with him through thick and thin? You'll have to read
1. Prologue

I stood alongside Alfred with the other Patriots holding your gun at Arthur and the red coats. i couldn't speak as I shakily held your gun. Alfred glanced over at me, and decided to speak out for me and the Patriots.

"We want our independence Britain! Whether you like it or not!" Alfred yelled. I gave Arthur a nod, agreeing with what Alfred. Arthur aimed his gun at me. I just aimed your gun at him.

"Is this true Amelia?" He asked anger and a mix of sorrow in his voice. I just nodded.

"You fool! You're both fools! I found you and created a wealthy colony! And now you want to drive away from me!" Arthur yelled. I just stared at the man I had loved. No, still loved.

"Arthur, I want to be independent. For me and my people."I told him. Arthur just gripped his musket and ran towards me. He didn't shoot me just attempted to stab me with the sharp end with it, but that didn't happen. I blocked it with my own. Alfred and the Patriots aimed their guns at him. I didn't, you dropped your own. Arthur just held his gun staring into my eyes.

"I-I can't force myself to shoot you. I just can't." He said. I noticed the tears in his eyes. His tears fell over and he fell to the ground. I watched your lover cry his eyes out.

"Why? Damnit why?! It's not fair!" Arthur sobbed. I knelled down to him.

"Arthur. Look at me." Arthur lifted his head, facing me. We both just stared in each other's eyes. I was just about to say something, but Arthur cut me off with his lips. He kissed me deeply before wrapping me up in his arms.

"You can have your bloody independence. Just don't leave me Amelia. Please." Arthur sobbed in my arms. You nodded.

"Alright, Alfred America is your country now. We have gained independence." Alfred walked over to me.

"But, what about you Amelia?" He asked confused.

"I'll stay with Arthur. And I'll make sure we stay independent." I said stroking Arthur's blonde hair.


	2. Drunken outburst

I saw Arthur sitting up at the counter. Found him, finally in this damn pub in London. Ever since my homeland, America won the revolutionary war this is where Arthur would be. He'd always come here to drown himself in liquor. I walked over and ordered water. I only drink seldom, but Arthur always did. Arthur's head went up when I sat down beside him.

"Amelia. W-Whutta you doin' here?!" He yelled at me in a drunken stupor. I took a gulp of my water before chugging it all at once.

"I'm here to talk about your drinking Arthur. What's up with you?" Arthur shook his head before patting his chest proudly.

"There's nothing wrong wit me. I-I'M United bloody Kingdom." Arthur hiccupped before putting a hand over his mouth, he swallowed his puke. I sighed and put his arm over my shoulder. I put the money down for the water before I helped Arthur out. I led him out to his chariot and pushed him in.

"Miss Amelia, where to?" The chariot driver asked. I smiled at him.

"Home." He nodded as I slipped in with Arthur. The chariot began to move as Arthur crawled over to me. He smiled up at me.

"Amelia. Hiccup. Your lap is soft." He said before laying his head down on my lap. I sighed and rubbed his hair.

…

I helped Arthur inside of our large mansion/house. He was recovering a little bit from his drunken state. As I walked into the house I helped Arthur to the sofa. Arthur groaned when he hit the couch. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Amelia, wait." He tugged me towards him. I allowed myself to get pulled, landing on top of him. Arthur grinned, and leaned in to kiss me. I moved my head and he kissed my cheek.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, I could smell the liquor on his breath. I got up from him.

"You reek of liquor. I told you that you shouldn't drink so much." Arthur got up from the couch.

"Well can't a man drink? After losing thirteen colonies it's the only thing to do!" He yelled. I turned to him.

"What are you getting at Arthur?" I asked trying to hold the tears back. I knew that even after two years he was still upset about that.

"I wouldn't get so damn drunk if you and that brother of yours didn't want to be independent!" The tears went down my face. My brother Alfred and I fought hard for our freedom. Well, I should say his freedom. I gave up America and its Alfred's now. Arthur sighed and his eyes softened.

"Amelia. Love I didn't mean it like that." He reached out for me, but I went to my room. I shut the door and slid down to the floor.

"Damnit! You selfish Brit! Do you care about anyone, but yourself?!" I sobbed into my hands. Arthur knocked on the door. I stood up and wiped the tears and opened the door. Arthur's lips connected to mine in a heated kiss. I didn't want to kiss this disgusting, selfish man but I couldn't stop myself. His arms went around me. I pulled away and glanced at the door, not wanting to look at him. Arthur pulled me close to him; he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm drunk as a bloody fish. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that." I just stood in his arms. Arthur kissed me again before pushing me against the door. He began kissing my neck. I sighed; here I am again giving into him. I pushed him away this time. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Amelia." I put my hand up.

"Save it. I'm heading out." Arthur grabbed my hand.

"For what?" I turned to him and kissed him deeply. He kissed back and leaned in for more when I pulled away.

"I need to clear my head, Arthur. I'll be back." Arthur kissed my cheek.

"Hurry back, I need you here." His words made my heart sink. Arthur's absolutely right, without me he'll be lost. And he still blames me for the lost colonies. I always come back for him; I wish I could find a way to break it off with him. But, in a weird way I don't. Arthur watched me enter my chariot as I went away.


	3. Some French company

I walked the streets of London, trying to clear my head. After pacing down the road I decided to head into a restaurant near where I was walking.

"Oh what the hell." I thought before heading in. I walked in and saw many people around a large table drinking. I just brushed past, trying not to think about Arthur. Sitting down at a table, a waiter came by.

"Would you like something miss?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Are you waiting on someone?" I shook my head again.

"No I'm not. Can you bring me a glass of water?" The waiter nodded and went to get the water. I sighed and put my head down.

"Amelia." A familiar French accent called me. I looked up to see Francis. Francis gave me a warm smile and sat down across from me.

"Bonjuer. Eh, what's wrong? You seem very sad." Francis asked. Francis and I met during the revolutionary war; he wanted to take down England. I sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine." Francis put a hand on mine. He chuckled deeply.

"You can't fool me. You're upset aren't you? Tell me did Arthur do something to upset you?" He asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Well, damn. Did he hit you? Well did he?!" Francis asked getting a little angry. I shook my head.

"No, no Francis Arthur would never do that!" I almost yelled. Francis put a hand through his hair.

"Then what did he do?" He asked a bit calmer. I felt the tears in my eyes.

"H-he won't stop drinking and he keeps bringing up the fact that Alfred and I wanted independence. Arthur continues to blame me for it." I put my face in my hands, the tears started to flow.

"Mon cheri. I'm sorry; I told you before that he wasn't good for you." Francis did, when we were in the revolutionary war he warned me never to go back to him. But, I couldn't I still loved Arthur and I still love him now.

"Francis. I can't. I love him. I can't just let go, even if I did he can't forgive me for it." Francis just shook his head.

"Amelia. I still don't think he's right for you, but if you're happy. Then so am I." Francis said as he stood up before planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you. I have to go." I told him. France nodded.

"I'll be in town if you need me." I nodded and headed for the door. Once out of the restaurant I started for the chariot. I was about to get in, but Arthur appeared in front of me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Arthur! D-damn don't do that!" Arthur grabbed my wrist.

"What were you doing with that fucking frog faced England?!" He asked, angry his voice rising.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled at the brit. Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Nothing huh?! What was with that kiss?! Am I not good enough for you is that it?!" Arthur screamed. The tears came down.

"Yes I am! I am too good for you! Any other woman would have left you! But, I didn't you want to know why Arthur Kirkland?! It's because I love you too much!" I screamed. Arthur was speechless now.

"Francis just talked to me. He's a supporting friend. Arthur, I. I need to go home. Alone." I spat. I began to walk, and Arthur grabbed my hand, softly.

"Amelia. Love, I." I ripped the grip off, and walked into the chariot. Arthur called my name and said something else.

"I love you." My heart broke when I heard him. I wanted to tell him back, but he's so complicated.


	4. Leaving him for now

I unlocked the door and walked into the house looking for a suitcase. Wiping the tears from my face I reached my room. Opening the closet I began searching for my suitcase. I heard the door open and close as someone walked in.

"Love, are you here?" Arthur's British accent called from the living room. I just sighed before ruffling through my clothes for that suitcase. Arthur's footsteps were getting closer as he opened the door to my room. Ever since he began his drinking problem I've slept in a different room than him.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Arthur asks, stepping over the threshold of the closet. I finally found the suitcase and brushed right past Arthur. Not even saying a word, this made him turn around.

"Amelia, love say something. I'm sorry. Seeing you with that frog faced France just made me angry." I didn't listen to him, I just went back to the closet and stuffed some clothes into it. Arthur touched my hand, giving me a soothing touch. I stiffened a bit.

"Arthur. I-I'm leave-"His lips found mine in a kiss. This time my lips didn't respond, I pushed him away gently.

"I'm leaving Arthur." I whispered. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Amelia, I'm sorry. Don't joke like that." He said, his eyes softening.

"You aren't hearing me. I'm leaving Arthur, all jokes aside." Arthur touched my hand after I told him.

"Why? Damnit, Amelia I'm so sorry. Please don't leave." Arthur started to beg. I turned to him.

"Why?! Arthur. You constantly drink yourself away, and blame me for everything! Worry about your damn colonies! What about me Arthur?! Why can't you care about me like that?!" I yelled. Arthur grabbed my arm. He made my heart sink and I turned from him. A tear went down his face.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I love you." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Arthur's emerald eyes bored into mine. I sighed and kissed his lips softly. Arthur kissed back and continued the kiss. I pulled away before it could lead to anything else.

"Bye Arthur. I'll keep in touch." Arthur pulled me into his arms.

"I love you too. Please stay, I'll get better I promise." Arthur said as he rubbed my hand. I just looked at him trying not to let the tears fall.

"I know you will, but I need some time away. I'll see you around." I grabbed my suitcases and walked out of the room and towards the door. Arthur followed me.

"I promise I'll change for you, love." He said his voice breaking. I just walked out. I can only see it to believe it.


	5. The restless night

I couldn't help but fight back the tears that kept coming up as I left Arthur. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I decided to go see Francis. He said he was staying in town so I checked the inn. I strolled across the street to the inn in my sights and trotted over. As I opened the door, I processed to walk towards the desk to ask if Francis was here.

"Ello miss, can I help you?" The gentleman at the front desk asked. I smiled and began to describe Francis.

"I'm looking for a guy, a French man." The man assumed who I was looking for and added to the description.

"Fair height blonde hair, ridiculous French accent?" I nodded. He pointed over.

"I saw him good into the pub just to the right. You're welcome to go look for him." I nodded and thanked him before heading over to this pub. I began to stiffen as I entered. The smell of beers, liquor and wine made me think about Arthur. I walked up to a seat and sat down. The bartender glanced at me.

"What'll it be?" He asks. I shake my head not wanting to drink.

"A glass of wine on me." A voice said. I looked over to see Francis. He winked at me.

"So, what brings you here mon cheri?" Francis asked putting money down on the table. I sighed and shook my head. Francis touched my shoulder.

"Tell me is it about that Britain?" He asked sipping his wine. I nodded; Francis could read me like a book. He finished his wine and set his glass down on the wooden table.

"What did the black sheep of Europe do this time?" Francis asked, crossing his legs. I shook my head and grabbed my bags.

"Its more about what I did. I had to move out." Francis let out a sigh.

"You feel conflicted. Come we can talk somewhere else." Francis said yanking my arm. I was moved towards the exit of the bar and towards the desk of the hotel. I watched as Francis ordered and paid for another room. The man at the front desk handed him a hotel key. Francis gripped my hand and led me to the room he got for me. Once we reached the room Francis stood with me beside the door. Francis smiled down at me.

"Amelia. You decided to come to your senses." I just looked at Francis. I could tell he was a little tipsy from the wine.

"Francis. Maybe you should lie down." I suggested. Francis just chuckled and kissed my hand.

"You're right mon cheri. I'll see you in the morning." He cooed waving before walking to his room. I sighed and unlocked my hotel door. Shutting it I collapsed onto my bed. I felt around the bed feeling the empty spots. My mind began to wonder, back to when Arthur would hold me and sing me to sleep. I missed his romantic qualities, and his lovingness but now it was replaced with drinking and sulking. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes, sleeping without Arthur's warm embrace.


End file.
